


Open Road

by patheticpunk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Road Trips, Top Gerard Way, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticpunk/pseuds/patheticpunk
Summary: Gerard really doesn't know why he's trying to scare Frank away. In all honestly, Gerard thinks he's cute, but he can't help himself from pushing everyone he meets away, it's sorta his thing.Luckily, Franks thing is being a stubborn asshole who gets what he wants, no matter how difficult it may be to obtain.(a pretty old oneshot I’m reposting)





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> this is prettyyy old so the quality isn’t the best and it’s pretty obviously unfinished/hastily finished, because at the time I’d already been working on this for way too long and it was taking way more time than it was worth, so I just scrambled together an ending and said there would be a part two. there is a part two, but it’s half finished and I don’t really know if anyone would wanna see it.

The air was clear, and the night was fresh, like a cool glass of lemonade after a long, summer day. Gerard hadn't see a night with so many stars in ages, diamonds lighting up the night, there were so many of them, but each one seemed so precious. He wished he could stay out there forever, not have to get back into the stuffy car and go to another stuffy town, looking for work that wasn't there, no matter how sure Mikey was this time.

The car barely worked, not even mentioning the fact it was a moving death trap that they wouldn't have even bought if it weren't for the fact they were broke and needed to get outa town. Sure, Gerard hated the damn car, but at least it had gotten them through the worst, even if they hadn't even seen a flash of the good yet. 

With his love-hate relationship with the car, one of the sprouts of hate that had grown to a fucking tree over time, is the fact Gerard couldn't sleep in it. Mikey could sleep in the car, but Mikey was weird, he could sleep anywhere, while Gerard much proffered the side of a road with no blankets or anything to keep him safe from the wild, almost anywhere besides that car, which was small and uncomfortable and hot and probably really dirty.

On this night though, they had decided to park in the middle of the desert, which was freezing at night, and unfortunately for Gerard they only had one thin blanket, and he was even lucky for that. He couldn't go to sleep under these circumstances, he was even a little scared he die of hypothermia, but star watching was a particularly nice alternative to sleep, at least for tonight. 

Gerard had just thought he'd spotted the constellation Cassiopeia when he was startled by a noise coming from the opposite direction of the car. It's not the loud banging noise of a crash, or a roar of the thunder, or even the quiet sound of footsteps—it's a small, delicate laugh, the kinda thing you're not expecting to hear in the middle of nowhere, but god is it welcomed, even if he has no idea who it belongs to.

Gerard scurries to his feet, quickly grabbing the switchblade he'd taken with him as some sort of protection against thief's or someone of the sort, though, from the sound he heard it's more likely to be a lost stranger then a dangerous one. He creeps away from the car after peaking inside the window to make sure Mikey was still asleep, though his footsteps are light, he still kicks up a fair amount of dust, making him cough and sputter like the damn car.

"Oh, are you okay?" A voice says, and Gerard hears steps approach him as he's bent over, coughing out his lungs—damn asthma. Gerard tries his best to point the knife in the direction of the voice, hoping he looks at least a little threatening though he's basically dying. "No need for that, sweets, I didn't come to cause any trouble."

"Who the fuck are you?" Gerard managed to say, and though the other man—or maybe boy, considering he looked quite young—seemed a bit offended, he made no move to apologise.

"My names Frank." The boy said, and Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if he should trust him. "Look, my car broke down just up on that highway and I was hoping you could help me out, you're the first person for miles." Gerard softened a little, feeling bad for the kid who seemed to be on his own.

"Look," Gerard says scratching the back of his neck and recalling any knowledge of cars. "I could try and check it out, if you'd like?"

"That'd be great." Frank grinned, easily causing Gerard to smile with its contagiousness.

———

"There's nothing I can do." Gerard says, closing the hood of the car and turning to a frowning Frank. "Honestly, I can't even find the problem, but it's been a while since I worked in my dads shop, so who I am to know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Frank giggles nervously, leaning against the car calmly. "I guess I'll just sleep here tonight, and then get a tow in the morning." He glanced at Gerard then, who was looking into car, which seemed more uncomfortable and lonely then his and Mikey's—he didn't know that was possible.

"Um, if you want you could come down to our 'campsite' for the night, I'd hate for you to be alone on the side of the road like this." Gerard says, and Frank brightens a little.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, that'd be awesome, thanks, but um.." he picks on his finger instinctively, biting on the inside of his lip. "Our?"

"My brothers sleeping in the car." Gerard grumbles a little, still upset Mikey got to sleep in the car—not matter how shitty it was, it was still warm—and he had to sleep out in the cold. Frank let out a relived sigh.

"Girlfriend couldn't make it then?" Frank asks, holding onto Gerard's arm as they slide back down the hill that leads to the campsite. Gerard looks at Frank questionably, wondering if he's leading this where he things he is.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he says simply, holding Frank up from tumbling down the steep, sandy hill.

"Aw, come on," Frank sighs looking at Gerard likes he's crazy. "Cute boy like you, must have a girlfriend." Gerard blushes a little at the comment, almost loosing his way and stumbling as he walks downwards.

"I don't want one." Gerard says, and Frank lets out a small, almost hopeful, 'oh'. 

"Boyfriend?" God, this boy won't give up, Gerard thinks, almost ready to let Frank fall down the hill. 

"I don't have time for one, I travel too much." Gerard realises he sounds like he's talking about a dog, so maybe that'll scare the younger away. He really doesn't know why he's trying to scare Frank away, in all honestly Gerard thinks he's cute, but he can't help himself from pushing everyone he meets away, it's sorta his thing. Luckily, Franks thing is being a stubborn asshole who gets what he wants, no matter how difficult it may be to obtain.

———

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Frank asks as Gerard tends to the fire he'd hastily made after deciding they were both freezing. They huddled so closely around it that if they moved just an inch closer they'd most likely be burned. 

"Nowhere, everywhere, depends on the day." Frank scoffs at Gerard's answer, either he was trying to be poetic or he literally had no idea where they were going. Probably the latter. "How about you?"

"I guess I could say the same, some might call me a drifter." Frank laughs a little, drawing in the sand mindlessly. 

"You seem awfully young, shouldn't you still be in school?" Gerard asks, only now taking in how young Frank looked. He could be 16 for all Gerard knew, maybe he stole his dads car or hopped on the first bus to anywhere. But at the same time he could be 18, kicked out, bought a cheap car and just drove. They all seemed like possibilities of Franks past, they all seemed to fit his free spirited personality.

"I'm 17, just graduated. And I'll turn 18 in the fall." Frank mumbles, so Gerard can barely hear over the loudly crackling fire.

"Oh, I was worried you'd run away, I wouldn't wanna be aiding in that, I think it'd be considered kidnaping." Gerard laughs, and Frank smiles, changing from his awkward disposition to a slightly less uncomfortable version of himself.

———

Later that night, as the stars shined bright, daring the sun to peak into the sky, the two were laying under the dark blanket of night. Gerard had earlier offered Frank his sleeping bag, seeing how he shivered. He obviously wasn't as accustomed to the harsh weather as Gerard was.

Frank lay in the semi warm—at least it was better then just the clothes on his back—sleeping bag, feeling a little guilty as he watched Gerard's glassy, hazel eyes dance across the sky in search of a brighter stare then the last he saw. His guilt was almost eclipsed by his mesmerization while watching the older man, because while Gerard was hypnotized by the night sky, Frank was hypnotized by Gerard watching the night sky. 

Of course, there's a few times where Gerard glances over to see if Frank is still sleeping, and Frank has to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep like a child would, but he doesn't seem to notice until he hears the older laugh.

"I know you're awake, Frank." Gerard says, and though Frank hears him clearly, he still pretends. Method acting. Gerard sighs at this, at first it was funny, but now he was just annoyed. "My god, are you kidding me?" Frank doesn't even move. 

Maybe he's dead, Gerard thinks. No, that's too easy.

This time, Gerard goes so far to even push Frank a little, hoping he'll get some kind of reaction, but Frank just lays there like a fucking log. Gerard gets up from his 'comfortable' place on the ground and leans over Frank, poking at him like someone would if they found some roadkill to mess with. Frank's stubborn. Gerard's stubborner. 

"Fine, if you're asleep, I'll just take that sleeping bag." Gerard knows that makes no fucking sense but he says it anyway, tugging at the material of the sleeping bag threateningly. "Okay, so maybe I can't do that, but there's enough room in there, you'll have to share." That gets a reaction from Frank. 

Maybe not the reaction Gerard was expecting, but a reaction any less.

Frank tugs on Gerard's shirt quite suddenly bringing him close, almost so their noses are touching, but Gerard stops Frank before he can pull him any closer. "Yeah, get in."

"What?"

"I said get in, you look cold." Frank says, not trying to sound too demanding though it's hard when he really wants the older to climb in with him, and Gerard seems awfully reluctant. "It's a big sleeping bag, you'll fit in here with me." At this point Franks on the verge of begging, but he really doesn't wanna bring himself to that, so he settles for making grabby hands in the olders direction, which makes Gerard laugh and climb over next to Frank.

It takes then a moment or two, but finally they're pressed up against each other, limbs knitted together no matter how they move. A chill runs down Franks spine as Gerard's breath hits his neck, it's the kind of shiver that gives you goosebumps and makes you wanna curl into the person who caused them, let them bring warmth to you, wrap yourself around them, hold them tight and never let go. Frank stopped himself before doing this though, even if he really wanted to, even if he'd wanted to be that close to someone forever, especially in these lonely last few months, even if he knew this may be his last chance. 

God, this may be his last chance.

That hit Frank like a punch in the gut, all that eagerness to get Gerard to like him was multiplied by a hundred thousand in less then a second, because that realisation hurt, and it didn't just hurt in the way you'd expect, it hurt like Gerard in particular has stabbed him, and he'd only known the man for less then a few hours. 

Because the realisation he had was there was no way he'd leave without getting what he wanted, even if it killed him. Frank would do whatever it took, because he was that fucking desperate. And at this point he didn't care how sad that was, he wanted to be that close to someone, he didn't wanna be alone anymore, he didn't wanna be alone ever again.

———

"I'm cold." Frank says suddenly. It was lucky Gerard hadn't fallen asleep yet, because if Frank would've woken him up to say 'I'm cold' Gerard wouldn't be able to stop the chain of events that it sparked, eventually leading to Frank being thrown off the side of a cliff, or maybe in the trunk of their car—though he was pretty sure Frank was the opposite claustrophobic. Gerard couldn't have been blamed for this, considering it was the first time he'd been comfortable enough to sleep in a few weeks. 

"We're literally right next to each other in a sleeping bag, there's not much more you can do to stay warm, unless you want me to set you on fire." Gerard tried to dig his lighter out of his pocket for dramatic effect, but succeeded in getting his hand stuck between the two of them, it really was a tight fit in that sleeping bag. He wiggles his hand out somehow though, causing Frank to giggle as it brushes against his bare stomach, where his shirt had ridden up. "Your skin is soft." Gerard says without thinking about it.

"You're warm." Frank laughs, a light and airy noise. He places his hand over Gerard's, holding it in place on his skin. Frank is surprised when Gerard doesn't move away, having expected him to deny the youngers attempts easily, but instead he stays, even smirking when he catches Franks breathing going unsteady.

"You're cute, now are we stating the obvious here?" Frank blushes at Gerard's words, not questioning how quickly the olders attitude had changed. Gerard's hand glides over Franks skin, running over the goosebumps dotted across the pale flesh. "You say you're cold, Frankie?" Gerard asks, and Frank nods weakly. The older doesn't hesitate as he brings his lips to Franks ear, whispering quietly but so close Frank can feel and even hear Gerard's lips moving, brushing against his skin. "I'm sure I could warm you up." Suddenly Gerard's arm is wrapped around Franks waist, grip tight, and easily pulling the boy close to himself. 

"W-what?" Frank doesn't wanna question this, he really doesn't, he'd just love to let go and let Gerard do whatever the fuck he wants, but he also wants to know what's happening, because this is quite the change.

"Don't you want me to warm you up, Frankie?" Gerard asks, and Frank can practically hear the smirk leaking from his voice like liquid velvet and poison all at the same time.

And hell yeah he wanted that, he wanted whatever the fuck he could get, even if it was just this for the rest of the night; teasing words and little tickling touches.

"Yes." Frank breathes, and hopes he said the right thing as Gerard easily slips off the youngers shirt. 

Gerard slips a hand behind Franks neck, but making a ticking noise as he does so, scolding him. "Where's your manners, Frankie?" Gerard says, taking at mouthing at Franks neck instantly after the words leave his mouth. It takes everything in Frank not to grab onto Gerard then, and let the older feel as Frank shivered. 

"Y-yes, please, daddy." Frank whines as Gerard's lips move to just below his ear, nipping at the skin there delicately. Frank has Gerard's shirt balled up his hand now, pulling Gerard a bit closer, but scared to pull him into far in fear it'll make him stop what he's doing, and that's the last thing Frank wants.

"Good boy." Gerard says, lips so close to Franks mouth that Frank can't help himself, and captures the olders chapped lips in a messy kiss. "Careful." Gerard warns, and Frank whimpers, desperate for more. He's really not even sure what Gerard's doing, but it's taking much too long for Franks taste.

Finally, Gerard continues Franks previous notion, placing his lips on the youngers softly at first, and then easily progressing, moving together like they'd been trained to be in this exact situation; pressed up against one another in the cold, seeking something masked as 'warmth'. Gerard took almost no time to let his tinge slip into Franks mouth easily, exploring it naturally. The olders teeth take small nibbles at Franks plump lips, knowing that if he'd been in a different time and a different place, he'd be basking in the glossy, pale pink colour they were. What those lips could do was a mystery, partly revealed by fantasies that flashed into Gerard's mind like camera flashes, before you could even notice them, they were over, but oh, did you know they were there.

Gerard's fingers found themselves tangled in Franks hair, lacing through the thick, brown locks easily, and giving a harsh pull. Frank let out a choked moan as he was torn away from Gerard's lips, leaving the noises that came from his mouth to fly into the night. Before Frank can question what's happened, if he's done something wrong or maybe displeased the older, he's being ripped from his warm, soft cocoon of sleeping bag and Gerard.

"W-what are you doing?" Frank asks, cursing himself for letting a small stutter leak back into his voice. Gerard only smirks at him, doing nothing to try and explain why he'd forced the younger back out into the cold, shirtless. It was so cold and Frank felt so numb all he could feel was Gerard's burning fingertips on his bare shoulders, pressing Frank down lightly. The touch was so delicate and gentle that Frank felt like all the air was being knocked out of him when Gerard tightened his grip on the younger and forced him to the ground so that he was kneeling in front of him. 

"I think it's too exposed around here to do what I really want," Gerard says, the pads of his finger trailing up from Franks shoulder to his neck slowly, his touch feeling like it left trails of red. Finally, his fingers seem to reach their destination, lifting up Franks head so he was practically forced to stare Gerard right in the eye. "But we can still have some fun. Right, sugar?"

Frank finds himself only being able to nod pathetically, biting his lip nervously as Gerard watched him like he was prey. Gerard drops Franks head, letting the youngers gaze stray away from Gerard for a moment as he thinks, petting the youngers head mindlessly and fondly, causing Frank to whimper for him.

"Aw, what'd you want, honey?" Gerard asks, ripping Franks head up to look at him again. Frank could feel the pain tear through his scalp as the action was performed, and he let out a little moan as the older smirked at him. Frank leaned forward, smiling a little when Gerard doesn't stop him, he doesn't even hesitate to start and nuzzle at his crouch, looking up at the older with big eyes, licking his lips a little.

"Is that what you want, baby, want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?" Gerard practically growls, and Frank gulps, nodding again as verbal confirmation hadn't gotten any easier. "You little slut, this isn't the first time you've done this, is it?" He's not wrong, Frank thinks through his mind blurred with fear and lust.

"Maybe?" Frank offers, and Gerard smiles sharply, clearly not too peeved at Franks stupid answer, which relieves the younger more then it should. Frank laughs, looking down, and though it seems to be for only a moment, when his gaze returns to Gerard, he's palming himself through his pants, not wasting anytime, and not having any shame for what he was doing, in the middle of nowhere, completely exposed.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me? Why don't you help me out, it's getting a little hot isn't it?" Frank could beg to differ, as the freezing wind was quite relentless, but Gerard insisted, so Frank wrapped his fingers into the waist band of the olders pants, tugging down lightly and carefully, he nips at the fabric as he does so, latching his teeth onto the zipper with a tiny metallic clank and tugging down harshly. To Franks surprise, the method works, and soon he's met by Gerard's dick. Fuck, did he not where any underwear? "Fuck," he mumbles in response to Franks actions, though Frank was close to begging from the sight in front of him.

"Oh." Frank said in shock, barely a whisper, and so breathy it hit the others bare skin, making Gerard want to laugh and moan at the same time. He encountered the same problem as Frank didn't hesitate to take the older into his mouth, having craved the warm, heavy feeling on his tongue. A gasp of shock escaped the olders lips, his surprise not stopping him from getting a good grip on Franks hair.

As soon as the pain hit him, he realised he should've known earlier—his mind always plays tricks on him. That was his biggest flaw.

Franks eyes fluttered open, landing on the much less exciting but very aesthetically pleasing scene in front of him. It was dark as hell, though that was expected, but they makeshift campsite was illuminated by the moons glow, leaving a pearly tint on Gerard's face, who was still pressed against him—at least he hadn't dreamed that. His shirt wasn't thrown off, and he wasn't out in the cold with no sleeping bag, but that obviously wasn't a downside to this reality. Maybe some of the cold could be explained by Gerard's hand, which, had crept up and under Franks shirt while he was sleeping, probably on accident, even if Frank wanted to tell himself otherwise.

Frank sighed to himself, staring at Gerard longingly, as if he was a picture of someone long lost, but no, he was right there, so close Frank could touch him, actually so close Frank was forced to touch him, but he seemed so far. It wasn't clear if this was a good or bad thing, but Frank was still oddly determined, even after a let down like waking up.

———


End file.
